


Things to Think About

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Family, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, James “Bucky” Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, the evans family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Evans family one-shots (kinda)





	Things to Think About

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Teen!Ryder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen!Ryder is stressed out and takes it out on his brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/). Send me promts and such there

It was a lazy Saturday in the Evans household and Ryder was doing a school project that was taking him a stupid amount of time. ‘Oh, come on, Mr. Smitty. You can’t possibly expect me to finish this stupid project in just a weekend, do you?” he muttered to himself.

 

“Hey, boys! Pizza’s here!” Sebastian called out. Ryder raced down the stairs and grabbed two slices of pepperoni. “Hey, I wanted pepperoni!” Benji said, trying to grab the extra slice off Ryder’s plate but missed and ended up slipping on the hardwood floors and fell down.

 

Chris walked in a grabbed a beer, popping it open and taking a swig from it. “Aren’t the babies supposed to be somewhere that’s not here?” Ryder asked as the rest of his brothers came storming in and grabbing plates of cheese pizza.

  
“Be nice to your brothers, Ry,” Chris warned. “Oh, come on, Dad! You and Mom breed like rabbits! Before you know it, they’ll be making a TV show about me and my 30 siblings!”

 

“I’m not a baby!” Hunter shouted and kicked Ryder in the shin, causing him to drop the plate of pizza. Pizza sauce and ceramic shards went everywhere. “Dude, I’m gonna kill you,” Ryder threatened, pulling back his fist at his brother’s face.

 

“What the fuck was that for?” he continued angrily, dropping his fist once he caught his Mom’s eye. “Both of you need to calm down!” Chris yelled, pushing both boys away from each other.

 

“Seb? Can you take care of Hunt?” By now, everyone in the room was quiet and the twins were staring at Ryder. “What do you want from me?” he yelled at them. Matt immediately broke down in tears, while James just looked terrified.

 

Chris made Ryder leave the room and took him upstairs into his and Sebastian’s bedroom. “Dude, you haven’t lashed out like that since,” Chris struggled to remember when the last time Ryder acted up like that. “Well, since forever. What is going on, Ry?”

 

Ryder broke down, wrapping his arms around his Dad. “I’m- I’m so sorry, Dad,” he said in a whispered tone. “I d- I don’t know what came over me,” He sobbed in Chris’ chest, hugging his Dad harder and harder. “I- I’m just stressed out about this project and my college essays and-” he sobbed again, interrupting himself.

 

“Buddy, hey, hey, look at me,” Chris said, softly. He gently cupped his son’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at his Dad’s eyes. “It’s okay. I did the same thing when I was a junior in high school, too. You have every right to be mad and sad and stressed out. Your grades are incredible, you’re doing incredibly well in school, _you’re_ incredible. Mom and I are so, so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, Dad,” Ryder sniffled. School sucked and it was hard, but he had a great family and awesome brothers (although Ryder would never admit it) that cared about him so that made up for school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the ridiculously cheesy ending, my brain is stupid
> 
> [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) to send promts and such  
> 


End file.
